


Jack Be Nimble

by GracelessTevy



Category: Mojave (2016)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Panty Kink, Punching, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Unrequited Hate, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a drifter, living life out in the Mojave alone.  Jack and Reader are enemies, however, Reader seems to be the only person Jack has run into and kept alive on purpose.  Turns out, no matter how much she hates him, they both share a burning need to fuck and she can’t deny the attraction is there so… why the fuck not, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Be Nimble

**Author's Note:**

> Those who know me... know i dislike Jack quite a bit... he annoys me... but i'd fuck the shit out of him.... so here you go

You lay on an old, tattered blanket next to the fire in the cool night of the Mojave desert.  Listening to the song of the coyotes in the distance. You were a drifter by choice, not because you had to.  The desert was home and it’s inhabitants your family.  Well… all except the only other human you knew was making a home out of the desert.  And painfully close to where you chose to stay.  

 

His name was Jack.  You didn't care what his last name was or where he came from.  All you knew was that he talked far too much and seemed to think he was smarter than he really was.  An absolute moron who dislikes the government, pretending to be Jesus… And the idiot has a camp set up off charts, a nice trailer all to himself.  You loathed him, but he was the only human contact you ever seemed to get. 

 

On the rare occasion, your paths did cross, always at night.  You heard the sound of boots in the sand approaching your camp and your eyes almost rolled right out of your head.  “Why?” You sigh, loud enough for him to hear.

 

“What?” Jack laughed, walking up to the opposite side of the fire as you sat up.  “Didn’t ya miss me?”

 

“No.” the salt in your voice could have melted a million slugs.  You watched as he walked around the fire and kneeled next to you so your heads were level.  “You shaved your monstrous mess that you called hair, I see.”

 

“Like it, sister?”  He chuckled, baring the rotting couple of teeth in his mouth.

 

You absolutely hated it when he used that term, or ‘brother’ for a man.  “Well, you definitely look cleaner.”  He wasn't going to leave.  You knew that much.  

 

“Turns ya on, doesn’t it?”

 

“No.”  It kind of did.  

 

“Oh come on, Y/N, you know you ache for me… been a while since we fucked last and I know ya ain’t gotten it from no one else.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.”  It was true tho.  He was the only man for miles.  Neither of you could deny the attraction between you both and the human need to fuck and be fucked was there within both of you.  How it happened though…. That part wasn't the prettiest.

 

There was a moment between you, no words spoken, just glaring into each other’s eyes.  Jack bites his lip, leaning in slowly, watching your eyes, his own narrowing.  You play into it, leaning in a tad, but just before he’s close enough, you somersault backwards and scamper away.  “Gotta catch me first, jack-ASS!”

 

It was both of your favorite games.  Cat and Mouse.  Or rather, with the two of you, Puma and Coyote, never sure who is the predator and who is the prey.  Jack cackled as he ran after you.  You darted around the fire and then a little ways from the camp, sliding down the dunes and dodging behind rocks.  

 

Jack lost you.  You were quick and admittedly, much smarter than he was.  You jumped down from a boulder, taller than he was, and pinned him to the ground with a hard tud from the fall.  “What the fuck!” he yelled, shock on his face.

 

You grinned at him, straddling his waist and holding his wrists down into the sand.  “Jack be nimble,” you said, in a voice so sultry you could feel his cock hardening already.  But before he could even react, you spat in his face and took off again, “JACK BE QUICK!”  You ran off again, with him hot on your trail as you cackled like a jackal into the sea of dunes.  

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU WHORE!”  Jack wiped your saliva from his brow, admittedly, that only made him hotter for you.  He took the upper hand by hiding behind a set of boulders, waiting for you to come around.  Just as he had predicted, you came darting around the corner to hide from him, thinking he was right behind you… when really you had run right into his arms.  He pulled you in and pinned you to the rocks, backhanding you across the face before holding both your wrists to the rocks.  “Aha, there’s my little cunt.”

 

Again you spit in his face, “I am not your’s, you bastard!!”

 

He laughs, taking both your wrists in one hand and holding you against the rocks as he reaches a hand into your jeans, “Oh, yeah, sister?  Then why are you so wet for me?”  

 

You snarl at his touch, writhing against the rocks as his fingers enter you.  You fight like you don't want it but you can’t fool yourself, he felt so good…  “NO!” you growl, bringing your legs up and kicking him away from you.  Once he’s down you step over and punch him square in the jaw before darting away again, kicking up the sand beneath your feet.

 

He sits up, panting, having had the wind kicked out of him.  He brings a hand up to wipe the blood from his lip, licking his fingers.  The taste of iron and your pussy making his heart race and his cock harden further.  “Oh, game on, sister.”

 

Jack made his way back to your camp, hiding behind a cluster of rock and shrubs, hidden away from the light of the fire.  He knew if he waited long enough, you would return to the site and he’d have you.  Just as he had hoped, 20 minutes went by and your tired legs took you back to camp.  You glanced around, no sight of him.  But you were smarter than this.  You knew he couldn't give up his hunt this easy… He had to be here… somewhere… but where.

 

As you searched for signs of him, Jack was prowling out from behind his hiding spot, making sure your back was to him the whole time.  You didn’t hear him either, he was seasoned in the art of stealth, you gave him that much credit.  

 

With a broken scream and loud thud, you hit the ground before you knew what had taken you down.  Jack had you on your back, his knee firmly placed on your chest.  “Ah, can’t get out of this one, can ya, sweetheart?”  Jack chuckled, “Tired of runnin’ away, yet?”

 

“Fuck you,” you huff, your breath still struggling to find its way back to you after hitting the ground so hard.  

 

“That’s the idea, sister.”  He bit his lip, looking down on you with hungry eyes.  He leans forward and takes the knife out of his pocket, cutting the front of your shirt open,  “Mm, I’ve missed those.”  

 

“Get off me you fucking pig!!” you growl, struggling under his knee.

 

“As you wish, sweetheart,” he chuckles, letting you up.  You turn on all fours to scramble to your feet, but Jack has a different plan.  He grabs both your ankles, dragging you back to him.  As you squirm to try and crawl away, he yanks you by the back of your pants, pulling them down as you slip and faceplant into the sand, your ass high in the air for him.  “Oho, yeah…” he laughs, looking at the sight before him.  You were face down, ass up, pants pulled down so all that was covering you was a soaked through pair of pink, satin panties.  

 

His hand had a firm hold on your ankle and you were exhausted, there was no way out of this.  “You just gunna fucking stare, dickhead?”

 

You barely got the words out of your mouth before he was pressing his face to your cunt through the satin.  His nails digging into your ass cheeks as he spreads them to get a better opening for himself.  You hear him growl softly as he smells you, his tongue pressed to your folds through panties.  “You fucking want my cock, don't you?  You’re soaked.”

 

You blush, biting your lip.  You couldn't deny his words, especially with his stupid, fat nose rubbing against your parts.  You look back, under your body to see him pulling his reddened, swollen member from his pants, stroking it slowly as he pulls your panties aside, starting to eat you out.  As if it remembered for itself, your pussy throbbed at the sight of his cock.  A small moan escaped you as you grind back on his face involuntarily.

 

Jack chuckles behind you, “Yeah, you fuckin liar, I knew you wanted me.”  He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding two of them deep within you.  His brow furrows and he groans a little, “Because you know you won’t ever get better than me…. So fuckin’ tight…”  He fingers you, watching his fingers slide in and out of you as he strokes his cock.   You try your hardest not to show him how good it feels, don't fucking give him that satisfaction…  “Admit it, bitch, you want this cock…”

“Fuck off…” 

 

“You say that, but I’m not holding you back anymore, Y/N… You would have taken off a while ago if you didn't want this.”

 

Moments passed and you were shaking, ready to fucking cry if you didn't get him inside you.  Fuck it.  You were done playing.  “Fine, you goddamn, fucking ASS HOLE!!  Just take me….” You moaned.  You didn't mean to moan….

 

Jack laughed, slapping your ass as he kneeled behind you, pushing his pants down further.  As he inched closer to you, he rubbed the head of his cock against your opening, bringing his wet fingers to his lips and sucking your juices off of them.  Slowly, he pushes forward, entering you.  You dig your fingers into the dirt, lowering your head and moaning softly.  You hated giving him the satisfaction of pleasuring you, you hated everything about him, he annoyed the shit out of you but… fuck did his cock feel good inside you…

 

After he was all the way in, Jack pulled out and rams himself back into you, causing you to throw your head back and moan louder for him.  “Fuck, Jack!!” 

 

“Aha, there she is.” he laughed, starting to fuck you, “I knew you would come around.”  

 

His cock inside you made your head spin.  It had been so long since anything filled you like this. You began to lose yourself even further, angling your hips for him to get in deeper.  “H-Harder…”

 

Jack grinned, biting his lip and bucking in harder, slamming into your cervix, “Like that, sweetheart?”  You simply replied by crying out.  Your face was pressed against the dirt beneath you as he fucked you hard.  

 

You knew he wouldn't try and get you off, he was too dense to know he should.  You reach a hand under you, finding your clit and toying with it as he continues to plow into you like an animal.  Your thankful that he finally seemed to get into it enough that the only thing coming out of his mouth was panting and the occasional grunt.  You could feel yourself nearing your climax, desperately rubbing your clit.  “Don’t stop, don't you fucking stop, Jack.”  You cried out.  He obeyed, but no verbal response, he must be pretty close himself.

 

As you came toppling over the edge into an orgasm, you heard him moan behind you.  “Oh, fuck yeah…”  He leaned over your body, wrapping his hands around you and playing with your tits.  He disgusted you but… the feeling of a man on top of you like this was….

  
  


“Ow!” you growled, smacking his head.  He was gripping your tits a little too hard, “Easy, fucker!!”

 

He didn't reply again, just let you go, straightening his back again and continuing to ram into you.  

“Say my name…” he moaned, placing both hands on your hips and pulling you into him with every thrust.

 

“What?” 

 

“Say my fucking name…” he snarled, lurching forward and grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling your head back to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Jack….” you moan.  He yanks harder, “JACK!!”

 

As you cry out his name for him once more, he pulled out, groaning roughly as he spills his seed over the dirt beneath you.  

 

As soon as he is out of you, you scramble away from him, pulling your pants back on and locating your knife.  “Okay,” you pant, still moaning a little from what just happened, “You’ve had your fill, now leave…”

 

Jack looks up at you from his knees before standing up and tucking himself away in his boxers.  “Aw, come on, sister,” he pants, “You can’t tell me you don't want ol’ Jack to stick around after that, huh?”

 

“I don't.  And I never have and I never will, Jack, now move on!”  

 

He puts his hands up, taking a step back, “Alright.” he chuckles lightly.  “Until next time, little lady… you rest well.”  Just before he turned to walk away he smirked at you and winked, making your insides coil.

  
You didn't take your eyes off of him until he was far enough away to vanish from sight.  Finally you could breathe.  You sigh, the pain in your groin already growing from how hard he was.  You were gonna feel that in the morning… but it was worth it.  It always was. 


End file.
